Spookin' Lancer
by AnimationNut
Summary: A little Halloween tale where Danny, Tucker and Sam try to scare Lancer the day before Halloween. But Lancer isn't easily terrified. Will the trio end up scaring Lancer, or get pwned by their middle-aged teacher...


**Anyone else going trick-or-treating? I am :D Little too old but, really, who cares? I do not own DP, although I wish I did. Hope ya like it!**

**Spookin' Lancer**

William Lancer tapped a black and orange pen against his desk, studying his students with suspicion. It was a Friday, the day before Halloween. The students were acting as he expected; shouting at the top of their lungs across the room to each other, telling scary stories, Mr. Baxter and Mr. Lu pranking Ms. Sanchez and Ms. Benson with fake blood dripping out of their mouths.

But what made him suspicious were the empty seats of Daniel, Samantha and Tucker. Sure, he was never surprised to see Daniel missing, heck, he was surprised when he actually showed up on TIME. But all three at once? Something was up...

Danny snickered, phasing through the ceiling and hovering above Lancer's desk, invisible. He held a severed, bloody head in his hands and glanced out the window. Tucker was positioned outside in the bushes, camera poised in his hand. Sam was there as well, twitching with anticipation.

_One, two, THREE! _

Danny dropped the head, and grinned. The grin wavered when Lancer simply stared at the sticky, brain-oozing head that dropped into his lap out of nowhere. The class, on the other hand, went crazy. Screaming in fear and cowering at the back of the classroom. Frowning, Danny phased outside and joined his two friends, transforming back into Fenton.

Lancer picked up the gooey item, a disgusted and slightly amused look on his face as he walked over to the window, opened it, and chucked it out into the chilly October morning.

"GROSS!"

Tucker's beret-clad head popped out of the bushes, chunks of cow brain covering his yellow jacket. Slowly, Sam and Danny came up beside him. Lancer leaned his elbows on the ledge and raised an eyebrow.

"So, Manson, what did you make this...art project out of?"

Sam slumped. "Cow brains, paper mache, fake blood and paint, sir."

"Very creative. If you put that much effort into your school work, you'd be an honour student."

Danny cut to the chase. "Ok, why weren't you freaking out like the others?"

Lancer glanced briefly at his students who had straggled back to their seats after seeing the 'severed head' was nothing more than a pathetic prank by the 'Nerd Herd'.

"Mr. Fenton, I have been a teacher for more than ten years. There have been pranks far more extravagant than yours. I am no longer easily fooled by silly jokes pulled by the likes of you." He levelled each with a stern stare. "Now, are you going to come in through the door, or the window?"

"The window." Three depressed voices said in unison.

Lancer moved back and watched as the three students hauled themselves over the window ledge and sat down in their seats. He closed the window, as some students were going blue from the cold autumn air.

Danny scowled and whirled around in his seat to face his best friends. "He does realize this means war, right?"

Sam sighed, taking the purple scarf off her neck and tying her raven hair up with it. "Danny, you heard him. He can't be frightened. And if my severed head didn't fool him, nothing will."

Tucker pulled off his red mittens and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. "Yeah, dude. There is nothing more realistic than Sam's monster creations. The guy's a rock."

Danny thumped a pale hand on his desk. "He said we were adequate pranksters! He said he's faced better pranksters! BETTER! AND he said he wasn't 'easily fooled'. That means we have to try hard! Now, are you with me?"

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other. They both knew that when Danny was determined to do something, nothing could talk him out of it. With a sigh, they nodded.

Danny grinned. "All right, let's get started. We only have today to do it."

Lancer leaned back in his chair as Sam walked up to him. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

Sam sighed. "MAY I borrow a pencil?"

Lancer shook his head and opened the drawer. Dozens of black spiders crawled around his folders, pens, and his LUNCH. Wrinkling his nose, he removed a pencil with two fingers. "Very cute, Manson. Pets of yours, I presume?"

Sam silently accepted the pencil and headed back to Danny and Tucker.

Half an hour passed, and Lancer raised an eyebrow as his cell phone rang. He glanced in the trio's direction, and all three were writing in their notebooks, dejected expressions on their faces. Hmm...

"Hello?" He answered.

Deep, raspy breathing was the reply. Tapping a finger against his desk, he surveyed his class.

"Very funny. You do realize your using up my minutes? They don't come cheap."

"_Are you scared?" _A hoarse voice asked.

"I don't know. Should I be?" Lancer asked in amusement.

"_Yes. You should. Because I am going to KILL you. And no one escapes my wrath."_

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to threaten your teacher."

Lancer swore he heard an exasperated sigh come from the other end of the phone. "_You will regret this insolence! You shall rue the day! RUE THE DAY!_"

Lancer was impressed that any of his students knew words like _rue _and _insolence_. "Ok, I'll keep that in mind." He clapped his cell shut and smirked.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker on and off. An eerie moaning filled the room. Paulina whimpered and Star drew herself tightly into Kwan, who was shaking like a leaf. Dash snorted.

"Your all a bunch of babies!" A loud boom of what sounded like thunder echoed through the classroom, and Dash shrieked.

Danny snickered. "And you think Tucker sounds like a girl." Dash glared. Lancer sighed. It seemed like another locker extraction would be happening later today.

Clanging of chains sounded, and the moans got louder. The class was now screaming in terror, clinging onto each other in fear. Even Valerie turned a bit pale, and moved in closer to Star.

"MWAH-HA-HA-HA!"

A black-robed figure dropped down, a scream mask on their faces as another clap of thunder sounded. The class screamed, Paulina fainting and Dash wetting his pants. Yes, you heard me.

Lancer leaned over and calmly removed the plastic mask, revealing a shocked and frustrated Tucker. Lancer let his gaze wander up, where he saw a wire attached to the ventaltion system, the cover removed. He turned to the 'trio'. Danny slumped low in his seat, and pulled a black device from Tucker's chair. 'Tucker' fizzled and disappeared. Gasps of amazement went up through the crowd, followed by murmurs of anger.

"A hologram, eh? Very nice, Mr. Foley. I suppose the sounds came from a small speaker like device?"

Tucker nodded silently. Danny got up and yanked on Tucker's cape-HARD. The wire holding him snapped lose, and Tucker came crashing down. They both slipped back into their seats, and Lancer halted the tossing of erasers and sneakers.

Tucker removed the black cape and tossed it in a corner. "Lancer's got no emotion, I swear."

Sam sighed. "There has to be SOMETHING that'd scare the guy..."

Danny glanced out the window for a moment, before a slow smile spread across his face. "I think I know one thing Lancer fears. But, it might get us grounded for, I don't know, life, and expelled."

Sam and Tucker grinned. This ought to be good...

Lancer had allowed Danny to go to the 'bathroom', just because the Halloween antics were amusing. A scream could be heard, and a black blur sped by the window. Then silence. Lancer raised an eyebrow and turned to Sam and Tucker, and felt himself disturbed by the fear and horror on their faces.

"Aw, no! DANNY!" Tucker cried, leaping out of his seat and practically flying out the window. Lancer turned a startling eye to Sam, who was crying heavily. Sam would NEVER cry, unless something was terribly wrong. He stood up, his chair crashing to the floor.

"Samantha, what's wrong?"

Sam sobbed. "Da-Danny went up on the ro-roof to drop a f-fake bat down the vent and s-scare you, but he, he-"She could not finish her sentence, putting her head on her desk, shoulders shaking with sobs.

Lancer ran to the window, and felt his jaw drop. Danny was lying on the ground, unmoving, a small pool of blood surrounding his head. Tucker knelt down beside him, tears streaming down his face.

"DANNY!" Lancer leaped out and gently shook the boy. "Danny, speak to me!" No answer.

Lancer's heart raced, sweat rolled down his back, and he went ice cold. This was not a joke. Even he knew the trio would not go to such lengths to pull a prank, not like this. Danny had gone up to the roof to pull a prank, and he...slipped off.

He was _this _close to bursting into tears himself, when laughter cleared the fear in his mind. He turned to see Tucker clutching his stomach laughing.

"Aw, man, you should have seen your face!" Tucker howled. Danny easily pulled himself up, giggling and supporting himself on Tucker. Sam had approached the window among the other students who had gathered around to see what had happened, horrified expressions turning to relief and fury.

Lancer sat back on his knees, stunned. Sam had not been sobbing in grief, but with laughter. And Tucker had been crying because he was holding the laughter in. They really did go there...faking someone's death for amusement. He felt red-hot anger burning up inside him.

"FENTON! FOLEY! MANSON! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Danny and Tucker yelped with fright, jumping up and racing off. Sam widened her violet eyes and took off out of the classroom and out the doors, quickly catching up to her friends.

"I think we nearly gave him a heart attack." Tucker panted.

"Well, we might be grounded and expelled, but at least now he can't say we're amateur pranksters." Danny said, jumping a garbage can.

"It was actually pretty fun. I think Dash was actually SCARED for a moment." Sam giggled.

"Nah, really?"

Police sirens could be heard in the distance. Danny turned a shocked look to his friends. "No way...did he really just call the COPS on us?"

Lancer snapped his cell shut, allowing the shaking in his hands to cease. He couldn't call their parents or even speak to the trio themselves, so he left it to the police.

Because if he tried to explain or punish, he was afraid he might start laughing, and not be able to stop.

What could he say? They got him GOOD.

**Review please! **


End file.
